Her Journey
by gogo2625
Summary: A lost princess finds her place in the world...among dwarves. Oh boy. I don't own the Hobbit or anything associated with it. I only own my OC.
1. Her Journey

Her Journey

Prologue

Once upon a time there lived a king. A fair and just king of men who cared for all creatures, big or small. He lived in a beautiful castle, surrounded by servants who loved him dearly. All was not well in the kingdom, though. This handsome king had a beautiful wife, who was ill, very ill. She was also pregnant with what was predicted to be an adorable baby girl, with brown hair like her mother, and grey eyes like her father. The queen was not thought to survive the pregnancy, but she did. When their darling little girl was born, all noise left the room.

This little girl could not have been the one prophesied by the soothsayer, for this girl had pitch black, raven hair the color of a starless night. Her eyes were what struck them though. They weren't grey like her fathers, or even blue like her mothers. In fact, they weren't one color at all. One was bright purple, while the other was green. Her mother, however, smiled at the child she had conceived, and held her just long enough, until the sickness had finally gotten to her heart, and she died soon after holding her child for the first time. The king was heart-broken, but loved his child more than anything else.

The soothsayer that had predicted what she looked like, however, had proclaimed that the girl was a child of darkness, born of deception and lies, said that she should be cast out into the wilderness where she would never harm any of their people. The king, thinking that it was absurd, dismissed her fears and worries, too blinded by his utter adoration for Raven, the name he had finally decided upon for his little girl. The soothsayer grew angry and demanded that this "bastard" of a child should be banished to the uncharted plains. This made the king furious, so he instead banished _her_ to the forests just outside of the kingdom.

The soothsayer swore her revenge, promising that they would all be sorry. The warning was paid no heed by the king or his counsel, though some were wary. It was not until 3 days after that the princess disappeared. The king sent out search party after search party, convinced that he would find her. And, 12 days later there was news. The body of the soothsayer had been found. It was made apparent that she had taken the child, as she was found clutching Raven's sleeping cover. The soothsayer had died of fright, some say, no other traces of death could be found. The king kept searching for his daughter, day after day he searched until he was old and frail, his once blond hair turned gray.

He died peacefully in his sleep, exactly 42 years to the day that Raven had been taken. The kingdom was said to have fallen into ruin after his death. That was my father, king Angil. _I_ am Raven, and this is _my_ journey.


	2. Found

Her Journey

Chapter 2

It was a usual day, or at least it had started out that way. Radagast had been whizzing through the forest, looking for mushrooms to refill his potions cabinet with (not that he used them on spells, he rather liked eating them). He wondered for a moment on whether or not they affected his mind function, or if he was just leaning towards old age when he had his 'senior moments' as he called them. A loud squealing-like noise brought him out of his mind. It was louder than the Rhosgobel Rabbits feet hitting the ground louder than a thunderstorm.

It ears perked and he concentrated on the strange sound. Once he had decided the direction from which the noise was coming from he took a tight hold of his transports reigns, while yelling out a command in Sindarin that had them quickly changing the run of their course. The hard right nearly sent the old wizard flying out of his sled, but he held tight, brows furrowed. For anyone could easily recognize the noise, the cry of a child. In his haste he completely dropped his bag of mushrooms, mind set on a more important task.

He could only hope that the child was not injured or hurt in any way, for he couldn't bear to see the death of a child. The kind wizard had seen many things in his life: death, cruelty, hate, kindness, truth, love, but he couldn't stand hearing children love of children was one of the many things that made him who he was, including his hat, of course. He was Radagast, Radagast the brown, third in the power line of wizards. He may have not been all there, but at least he wasn't corrupted such as Saruman was. He had seen the darkening of the elder white wizard's heart, and it pained him that even one of their own could fall to evil's pull.

He shook his head to focus and pulled the reigns back, making the heaving rabbits stop. The run had tired them out, considering how fast they were going it wasn't a surprise. The wizard looked around the small clearing he had entered, happy that the sun shined brightly so he could see. There was an old uprooted tree laying on it's side across the way. Hesitantly, he stepped towards the figure resting against the tree. He didn't want to scare whoever it was, whether friend or foe because he didn't want them to go into fight or flight. His steps were light and soft, but making enough noise to let the figure know he was there. It did not stir.

He carefully reached an old, gnarled hand out to wrap around the figure's shoulder, ready for a fight. It still did not stir. Radagast pulled the figure back to gaze at it's face. He was surprised as the face of an elderly woman greeted him. Quickly, he felt for a pulse, but sighed in disappointment when he felt none. The poor woman had passed, but peacefully it seemed. She had been lying with her eyes shut, a shadow of a smile on her lips. It was a smile to make Radagast shudder, full of wicked cruelty. Suddenly, Radagast was not so upset that she had passed. A small cry shifted his thoughts instantly to the small bundle the woman had been clutching to her person.

He once again reached out to pull back the top of the cloth, certain of what lay underneath. It was, of course, a baby, but he had not expected how she would look. It gazed at him with green and purple eyes, full of curiosity and innocence. His gasp was covered by her crying out in discomfort. He quickly pulled the babe out of the covering and wrapped it into his warm robe. The dead woman's body shifted and seemed to sigh out in relief. Radagast didn't bother grabbing it's covering as he ran to his sled and shouted an order to his companions. They twitched their noses in discontent, but did as the wizard said.

He left the woman lying near the tree, letting nature consume her, as was the natural way of things. The rabbits set off at a brisk pace towards the small cottage he called home, in the middle of the forest. Upon reaching the cottage he sprinted inside and laid the small thing down on his cot, hoping it would keep it warm. He undid the cloth around it's waist to check the gender of the small thing (he had hoped it was a girl, he had always wanted a daughter to raise). His goofy grin came back into place as the newly discovered baby girl let out a small coo.

Radagast wrapped the child in a new cloth, and laid her under the covers. As he turned to grab something he caught sight of the fox sitting near the door. His swift steps took him over to it. "Keep her safe and watch over her", he said to the red-haired varmint. The fox simply looked at him in confusion, but Radagast was already out the door. He was headed towards the field where there was a herd, he knew, of cattle.

After gathering a bucket of milk from the old cow he turned and trotted back to his cottage. He entered to see the fox curled around the wee babe, who was clinging to his tail like a life-line. He smiled gently and walked over, not wanting to wake them but needing to feed the girl. He wrapped his hands around the child's body and lifted her from the bed. The fox growled, but didn't do much else when he saw it was Radagast. The wizard cradled her to his chest and grabbed the milk pail. Using one hand he poured the smooth liquid into a small bottle. He picked it up and gently brought it to the girls lips. When she woke she had fussed, until she realised what was in front of her.

Radagast tipped it just slightly, so she could drink without choking. Gazing softly at the small babe he decided he would name her. Thinking over it he decided to name her what she was ...a miracle. He named her Míorúilt, the miracle.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Raven. ;)

What do ya'll think? Should I make two chapters describing her home life with Radagast or one?


End file.
